Marksman Princess
by Mia21
Summary: Story about the offspring off two separate countries that are almost at war. The princess of one is sent to kill the prince of the other. Can she do it?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone! I'm so glad that some of you gave this story a chance! This is a story that I wrote some years ago and was not originally a Kenshin/Kaoru fic. I had hoped to someday publish it, but alas the story is too short, so I decided to post it here instead. Hope you guys like it, and please review, let me know what you think!_**

 ** _-Mia21_**

 ** _Of course, standard disclaimer applies._**

* * *

When asked whether or not they believe in love at first sight, most people would say yes. Koshijiro Kamiya would have said no.

A young man when he took the throne of Nauru, he was a serious, driven king who had no thought to matters that did not concern his kingdom. That is, until he met her. Akira Fujimoto was said to be the most beautiful woman on the Continent and five kings had each wanted her for himself. Each came with riches and untold treasures, hoping to please her father and win her hand, but she was her father's only child, and he was not eager to part with her. It took only a single dance for Koshijiro and Akira to fall in love, and when her father saw the bond shining between them he did not have the heart to deny his daughter, so he gave them his blessing and they were married that very night.

At the end of three years of blissful marriage, Akira learned she was with child, and in nine months' time she bore her king a son. The baby, whom they named Kohaku, was strong and beautiful; but the queen had been much weakened by the labor, so that when she bore a second child little more than a year later, it was too much for her unrecovered strength, and she died, and the baby with her.

Koshijiro was a broken man, his heart as frozen as the winter cold ground they buried his queen in. The only thing for many months that could bring a smile to his face was his son; the small piece of herself his queen had left behind.

After five years the King yielded to the pleas of his closest adviser and decided to marry again, choosing his second wife for political reasons rather than for matters of the heart. And so it was to his utter surprise that he began falling in love with her, and she with him. She melted his frozen heart and showed him how to live again, not just for his people but for himself.

Two years into their marriage, Queen Emiko gave birth to a daughter, and they named her Kaoru.

But their time of happiness was not to last. When the princess was six, Emiko left on a diplomatic mission to the neighboring country of Kuril, and did not return alive. For some generations there had been animosity between the two countries, and though foul play was suspected, it could never be proven.

The King, of course, was shattered by this loss, but his depression turned into an obsession with revenge, and much of his time was spent in seclusion with only dark thoughts for company.

The little princess was treated with kindness that bordered on pity after her mother's death, but she did not notice, or chose not to. She was always well fed, and well dressed, and she loved her father dutifully, though any time spent in his company was to endure reminders that her mother had been murdered and someone ought to punish the guilty party.

What no one expected was the companionship that bloomed between Prince Kohaku and his little half-sister. In the absence of her mother, and their father on most days, he became her protector and best friend. During the day he not only allowed, but encouraged her to follow him around with the unquestioning devotion most older brothers find embarrassing in their younger siblings. And at night he tucked her in and told her stories until she fell asleep.

As she grew older he helped her with her lessons in reading and writing, history, and philosophy. She often had unending questions, so much so that by the time she was twelve she knew almost as much about the kingdom as her brother.

Older still and he taught her how to ride and to track, and often he let her ride out with the hunting party. After some cajoling on her part he provided masters to teach her archery and swordsmanship, and in this she excelled above all others, even her masters.

It was these talents that would finally bring the princess to her father's attention.

* * *

 **Does that make some sense as to why the two countries are at odds? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **-Mia21**


	2. Meeting

**_Hey everyone! Glad you're back, hope you're glad to be back. Let's see what 's going on with Kaoru!  
_**

 ** _-Mia21_**

* * *

 _The life of a princess,  
From her birth is well defined. _

_She must humbly serve her country,_

 _Play the part she's been assigned._

 _She guards the hopes of her people,_

 _Weak and mighty, rich and poor._

-lyrics from Mulan II

The invitation arrived that morning via courier from the court of Kuril addressed to Her Royal Highness, the Princess Kaoru Kamiya, though it would be read by several pairs of eyes before it would reach its intended recipient.

When the aforementioned princess arrived in the council chambers, it was to find three of her father's advisers and her older brother awaiting her presence. She was handed the envelope in silence and, after noting the perfect calligraphy of her name and the already broken royal seal of Kuril, she read:

 _Their Majesties, King Hiko and Queen Rin of the Royal House of Arakawa do cordially invite you to attend a Masquerade Ball in honor of His Highness, Prince Kenshin's twenty-fifth birthday._

When she was through, the princess looked up at her brother. "Do you honestly expect me to attend?"

Ichiro Hashimoto, her father's closest adviser, strove to pacify the incredulity in her voice. "Your father has already given permission for a contract to be drawn up."

"Contract?" she asked, turning to the adviser.

"Her highness does understand what an invitation of this sort implies?"

She understood perfectly well what it implied, but she wanted her brother to say it. Her eyes flicked back to him, but he bore the weight of her resentful blue-eyed stare with an indulgent half-smile. "A marriage to Prince Kenshin would solidify peace between our two countries."

She turned away with a disgusted huff and Kohaku sighed. "Leave us," he instructed the advisers, and when they were gone he addressed his sister. "This could be a good thing…" he began, but she whirled to face him. "A good thing? They killed my mother!"

"Oh Kaoru, just because Father believes that doesn't mean you have to; there's never been any proof. Besides, your mother and Queen Rin were friends. This is the step we need to rebuild that bridge."

"You don't know what you're asking of me!"

"I am asking you to do what is required as the princess of Nauru. Because of our father's actions we are closer now to war with Kuril than we've ever been before. Can you imagine the bloodshed such a war would cause? Is that the legacy we wish to leave for our children? You now have a chance to correct our course, Kaoru. You can bring peace. You. Consider your decision carefully."

"My decision?" she asked hopefully.

"You know I would never force you to go," He told her. "Although father has asked for you to join him for dinner."

* * *

The hours flew by and before she knew it, it was time to go to her father's chamber for dinner. She was surprised that Kohaku was there already, but she assumed her father knew she would tell him anyway. The three of them ate in a little room with a round table, where her family had always gathered when there was no formal banquet. When she was very small she had sat here with both of her parents. Then her mother had died, and she and Kohaku and their father had faced each other around this table alone. That evening, Kaoru was most anxious to hear what her father really thought about the invitation. She didn't have long to wait.

"So what did you think of your invitation, daughter?" He asked.

"I'm more interested in what you think father. Surely you can't agree with Ichiro, and think that peace between our countries would be for the best?" She asked, trying to phrase her question in a way that would make her father speak.

"No," her father began, shaking his head. "But I do think you should go." He said.

Kaoru was surprised. "What!?"

"This is probably our best chance for you to get close enough to exact our revenge." He told her.

"What do you want me to do, father?" She wondered.

"I want you to go and get close to this prince, and then, once he trusts you, kill him. He is their only child, so their line will end with him." He explained.

Kaoru nodded. "I will do as you ask." She said. The rest of the evening sped by quickly enough and once she was done with dinner and heading back to her own chamber, Kohaku caught her.

"Are you crazy?" He asked. "They'll know it was you as soon as anything happens to him."

"It could be anyone. I'm sure they have unhappy staff." Kaoru tried to reassure him.

"This is not a good idea. Father is unstable, Kaoru, you know that!"

"This may be my only chance to do something for him. Do you know how proud he'd be if I managed to succeed?" She asked.

Kohaku just shook his head. "Don't do this Kaoru, please."

"I already said I would, I can't change my mind now." She answered as she continued down the corridor to her chamber and then to bed.

* * *

It took adviser Ichiro the better part of a week to come up with a favorable marriage contract. Three days later, Kaoru was placed into a carriage with her trunks of clothing and her two handmaids, Mei and Hana, before they set out for Kuril. Kaoru was surprised that only five guards accompanied them, since it was on a return trip that her mother was killed. Although Kaoru knew that she could take care of herself. And so the very long trip went, and they arrived with only two days to spare until the Masque. She was shown inside the palace and to the rooms she would occupy. The extra day they spent wandering around the palace grounds, before the day of the Masque was finally here. Kaoru wondered to herself what Prince Kenshin would be like, before telling herself that it didn't matter. Mei opened her trunk and pulled out her dress for the Masque. Kaoru sighed.

"Is something wrong, my Princess?" Mei asked.

"It's red," She began. "I thought the point of a masque was to be in disguise. If anyone's wondering where I'm from, I might as well where a tag with my name on it."

"We do have something else." Hana told her from the doorway as Mei shook her head.

"What?" Kaoru wondered aloud.

It was Hana who ended up opening a different trunk and pulling out a black gown that was all lace.

"It's perfect." Kaoru told her handmaids.

The rest of the day was spent with Mei and Hana styling her long, black hair into an elaborate knot, then helping her dress. When she was done both girls stood back and admired her.

"You look amazing." Mei told her.

With that, Kaoru went down the stairs to the ballroom and entered with hundreds of other girls. She was surprised that so many of the girls were wearing blue, before she remembered that blue was Prince Kenshin's favorite color. She was unaware that said Prince was watching everyone enter from the balcony above, where he was relaxing with his best friend, Sanosuke. When Kaoru walked in, wearing the black dress, with a black and silver mask on, she drew his attention.

"Who is _that_?" He asked, gesturing down. Sano looked down and then laughed.

"Are you serious? You honestly don't know? Oh, you're an idiot." He said.

"Should I know her?" Kenshin asked.

"Well yes as she's probably the princess your parents will choose." Sano told him.

"And her name is…?" Kenshin prompted.

"Her name is Kaoru Aiko Kamiya, only daughter of High King Koshijiro and princess of Nauru."

"Oh." Was the Prince's only response, thinking he would definitely have to go introduce himself since Sano was probably right, his parents would want them to be a match.

When he entered the ballroom, the orchestra struck up a basse danse. He noticed all the other girls were waiting around him in a sort of circle, hoping he would ask one of them to dance. Instead he headed across the room to where he had last seen the Princess Kaoru. She turned to face him as he approached, and he bowed.

"My Lady, would you care for a dance?" He asked.

She curtsied back. "I would be honored, Your Highness."

He took her hand and led her onto the floor, then they began the basse danse. When the dance ended they stood facing one another and she laughed.

"What?" He wondered.

"I think I'm now the worst enemy of most of the other princesses here." She told him, gesturing around them at the other ladies who were, in fact, glaring at her. He noticed when she looked at him, that her eyes were blue. He found he liked her eyes, blue being his favorite color. He supposed he ought to go dance with some of the other ladies, and excused himself to go ask. Surprisingly, Kaoru found she actually liked him. He was polite, had wonderful manners, and danced very well. Of course, she told herself once again that none of that mattered. She was glad she seemed to have drawn his attention, since she had to get close enough to him to kill him, though she already saw that she would have to find a way to get him alone to do so. And so she asked Mei and Hana when she returned to her rooms that evening, for an idea to do so.

"Why don't you become the handmaiden and go see the country with the Prince." Mei offered. Kaoru knew that was possible only if Mei was willing, since she looked the most like Kaoru and even had blue eyes, though a shade or two lighter than her own.

"That's a wonderful idea. Thank you Mei." Kaoru told her.

* * *

 **Ok, what did you guys think? I know in the Anime Kaoru has no family but as I said, I'm adapting an earlier story of mine and she needs a brother, so... Please stay tuned and please review!**

 **-Mia21**


	3. Getting to know all about you

**Hey all, hope you're enjoying this story, to know for sure I would love some reviews!**

 **-Mia21**

* * *

And so it was the next morning she found herself dressed in breeches and a tunic, walking towards the stables from Mei's room, which was located in an outbuilding. Kaoru had seen Prince Kenshin, along with a group of outriders, saddling horses and appearing to be getting ready to go somewhere. Kaoru went into the stables and began to saddle her own horse. It wasn't long before she drew attention.

"And what do you think you're doing?" The Prince asked her, watching her tack up her sorrel gelding.

"Forgive me Your Highness. I am Princess Kaoru's handmaiden. She has commanded that I go and learn about this country that could become hers. If it's all right with you I will do so today." She said, curtsying low.

The Prince sighed. "Why doesn't she come herself?" He wondered.

"She knows I will gain less attention, and she trusts my insights." Was her answer.

"Very well," The Prince uttered, slightly darkly before saying, "Your horse is beautiful. What's his name?"

"His name's Eiji." She told him.

They were heading out within the hour, the Prince explaining her presence by saying the Princess had wished that she go.

"Where are we going?" She asked the Prince quietly.

"We are heading to Benten Daiba fortress so that I can check in with Lord-Governor Norio Ozaki." He told her.

"Lord-Governor?" She wondered, having never heard the term before.

"He is the Lord of this area, who assists my father by being the one who the citizens can first come to to solve their disputes, arguments, and general problems with the land. They in turn, meet with my father once a month, where they bring up said problems and the solution they came to. It's been a very effective system, so far." He told her.

"So, they're literally Lords who help your father govern?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

"How many are there?" She inquired, thinking an outrageous number to herself.

"Five. Each has a province of the country that they regulate." Was his answer.

' _Well that makes perfect sense to me.'_ She thought, wondering how hard it would be to begin something like this in Nauru. The ride there and back took most the day, Kaoru hadn't realized how far to the west this fortress lay. But in the end she had learned quite a bit about how King Hiko ruled his country. Prince Kenshin had told her, upon returning to the palace, that they wouldn't go out again until Lady Ayano, Lord-Governor Masa Hashimoto's daughter, who was currently visiting the palace, was ready to return home. She thanked him, thinking afterwards if she was going to kill him, why was she thanking him? Although she also had to admit that she had found him pleasant and funny, on the ride.

* * *

Kaoru spent the next week thinking of new ways to kill the Prince, and give her father his revenge.

After that week, she received a hand written note from the Prince that said Lady Ayano was ready to return home the next day.

They left early the next morning, with a large group of guards. Prince Kenshin told her that they were heading to the south, which was where Ishiyama Fortress lay, and there were bandits.

Kaoru made sure to learn all the guards' names during the first part of the journey, then Prince Kenshin was telling her jokes through the next part. All of a sudden she heard something familiar and looked over to see the guard called Takeru slumped forward in his saddle.

She wondered what had happened to cause Takeru to slump in his saddle. She knew in another moment as more arrows began reigning down on them. She watched as all the guards held their shields up to keep from being hit by the flying arrows. And then, men were coming out of the trees around them, axes and spears pointing towards them. And suddenly Kaoru understood.

Bandits!

The prince and his guards were already drawing weapons to meet the attackers. Kaoru dismounted and headed towards the carriage. Along the way she picked up a nearby dead attacker's bow and arrows. Then she threw the door of the carriage open, grabbed Lady Ayano's arm, and began dragging her towards a rock ledge she had seen as they rode by. She left Ayano at the base, hidden behind a large boulder, where she was safe and climbed the rocks to the top which she was glad to find had a flat area. She drew her first arrow, strung it, and picked out one of the attackers making sure to aim carefully. She let the arrow fly with her breath out. She didn't give herself time to gloat, instead she drew another arrow, nocked it, and found another target to hit. She found herself thinking how easy it would be to kill the Prince now and claim it was an accident. But then, she couldn't help remembering how kind and funny he was.

She kept shooting until there were no attackers left, then she descended the rocks, helped Ayano to her feet, and stood waiting while the prince and his guards came towards them. The prince turned around briefly and said, "Take Lady Ayano the rest of the way to Cairneath Fortress." They all nodded, and came forward to help the Lady mount a horse. Kaoru began walking towards Eiji, the prince following, as the guards rode off with Lady Ayano. Kaoru couldn't help but notice how calm the prince's black stallion was, and had been even through all the fighting.

"Your horse is very calm. What's his name?"

"His name is Aki. And he should be calm, he's had excellent training." Kenshin told her, then he asked her. "So who are you really?"

Kaoru stopped walking, turning so she could face him.

"Excuse me?" She inquired.

"I know you can't really be a handmaiden, since in your country it's against the law for commoners to practice with any weapons unless you're part of the army, and that was some wonderful shooting. So who are you really?" The prince explained, although of course Kaoru knew this. She sighed, letting go of her lie about being a handmaiden.

"I'm actually princess Kaoru." She told him.

"What!?" He demanded, obviously upset and not quite believing her.

"I wanted to be able to see Kuril without everyone watching my every move. My own handmaiden gave me the idea." She told him. He nodded, seeming to accept her explanation.

"Very well. I will keep up your farce, under the condition that you tell me about your country." He told her.

"Very well, Your Highness." She agreed.

* * *

She went to bed exhausted that night. She tried to think of another way to handle telling the Prince the truth, but short of another lie, she could think of nothing. She decided to keep up the handmaiden charade for now though, as she had learned the most this way.

In several days' time, she received another note from Prince Kenshin saying that he would be heading out to visit the other Lord-Governors starting the next day. She was in the stable early the next morning, ready to go.

As they headed east this time, so Kenshin could visit with Hikaru Fujiwara, Kaoru could tell he was looking for a moment to begin asking her questions. But his guards were having none of it.

"Feeling up to next week Kenshin?" queried Sota, she remembered his name from the ride taking Lady Ayano home, although now she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Why? Are you a betting man Sota?" asked the Prince with a grin.

"Sometimes." Sota answered honestly.

"Just as long as you're not betting that I lose." The Prince said. When he dropped back and was beside her, she asked, "What is he talking about?"

"My father's hosting a Jousting Tournament next week." He explained. "Now, how is your country run Princess?" He wondered.

"Kaoru, please. If any of the men hear you calling me Princess, my disguise is ruined." She told him before continuing to explain that her country was run solely by her father and that he held open court every week on Wednesday where anyone who had a complaint or problem would be heard.

"Interesting." Was the Prince's only comment when she had finished.

"Are we almost there, Your Highness?" she inquired just before the lunch hour.

"Kenshin. If I am to call you Kaoru, then you are to call me Kenshin. And yes." Was his answer. She realized how close when he returned to the head of the line, and the men fell in formation behind him.

Tomogashima Fortress was much as the other two had been, a large building that resembled a small castle, with a town around it. She was glad tomorrow meant the second to last Lord-Governor, and heading north. She was grateful she'd been permitted to ride with them, but more than willing for it to be done.

* * *

The next morning they left early again, this time heading north to Goryokaku Fortress so Kenshin could visit Lady Naoko, the only female Lady-Governor. Once she met her, Kaoru confessed that she liked her. She was kind, but had a spine and refused to bend too much. Kaoru understood how she had made it to Lady-Governor.

After a pleasant, but altogether too short visit, Kenshin, Kaoru and his guards began the trip home.

The following day she found out that they would be heading out so that Kenshin could visit Lord Raiden Toyama, whose fortress, Wadamisaki, lay southwest.

Once again, the ride their and back took most of the day. In the end, though, Kaoru was glad to be back in the capitol with no further trips planned.

* * *

The prince's tournament was still a week away, so he began to take Kaoru riding daily, and they would have a picnic lunch. She found she was enjoying spending time with him. Through their conversations she had discovered that not only was Kenshin an expert on all things martial, but he was also brilliant at strategical maneuvers. From there they had branched out, and Kaoru discovered the Prince was rather accomplished at logic arguments, and that he favored a more caustic style of humor, just the kind that appealed most to her. Kaoru found herself unable to kill him, and was worried she was falling for him, since being with him made her feel joyous. And the kindness and respect that shown from his eyes when he looked at her only added to his appeal.

The week passed by quickly while Kaoru was lost in wonder that Kenshin would even want to be around her, let alone spend most of his time with her. Of course, she hadn't told him the truth yet. Before she knew it, tomorrow was the first day of the King's tournament.

* * *

 **Ok, next chapter is the jousting tournament. I apologize for it not being a swords tournament but again, I'm adapting an earlier story, and it's a joust and I don't feel up to trying to change it! I really love the jousting tournament, you can hate it though! Next chapter will be up soon!**

 **-Mia21**


	4. Jousting tournament

**Hey everyone, joust time. Hope you all like this chapter! Please review!**

 **-Mia21**

* * *

On arriving at the tournament grounds the following morning, Kaoru slipped into the stands with everyone else. The entrance was teeming with people, the profusion of color was dazzling, with bright hues of red, yellow, green, and blue. Kaoru simply followed everyone else in, and sat in the same blue striped pavilion as most did, although she pushed her way to the front row to better see. The gallery around her, as well as the one opposite, began quickly filling up with people.

The marshals of the tournament came out onto the lists on horseback to the flourish of trumpets. One of the marshals unrolled a scroll, and the crowd hushed to silence as he began to read the proclamation and rules of the tournament according to the King. He declared that all the usual rules of chivalry were to be observed, courtesy given to injured knights, and no unfair advantages were to be taken, such as intentionally injuring the opposing knight's horse. The tournament was to last two days, with the winner being declared on the second day. Kaoru noticed that each knight's shield with his coat of arms was displayed around the inner perimeter of the lists. The field marshal read, "Any knight may challenge any other by striking his shield." The two knights, the challenger and his opponent, would fight three courses. In today's jousts, if a knight was unhorsed, he was considered defeated and the marshals would proclaim the victor. They could not dismount to continue the fight. A ball would be given in the winner's honor on the night of the second day, over which he would preside.

Kaoru already knew the rules of a tournament, so she only partially listened as the rules of this tournament were read. Her gaze was drawn to Kenshin's shield around the perimeter of the field, and now flitted to the side he would emerge from. She yearned to see him riding out onto the lists on Aki. The knights began to enter the lists, mounted on their war horses, which were draped in the most spectacular colors. The knights themselves shone brightly, their highly polished armor glinting in the sun. They carried their lances pointed toward the sky as they paraded onto the grassy field and lined up facing Kaoru's side.

Each knight was introduced, his parentage and ancestry were declared, and the crowd applauded and called out approval for the local knights. But for the foreign knights, only a smattering of clapping could be heard, and even a few cries of derision arose for some.

Kenshin wore only his stripes of blue, silver and white. He wore no other scarves or any adornment on either his helmet or his arm.

When it was Kenshin's turn to be announced, he nudged Aki, and his horse made a gallant bow, bending one knee and lowering his head as Kenshin in turn bowed his head and dipped his lance toward the crowd. A roaring cheer arose.

When a knight from the area, Yousuke Kuwano, was introduced, a few hisses spread through the crowd, as his reputation as Kenshin's chief nemesis had proceeded him.

After all the knight's had been introduced, many of them walked their horses over and banged on another knight's shield. Kaoru watched as Yousuke Kuwano made his way to Kenshin's shield and banged it forcefully with the end of his lance. Several others tapped their lances on Kenshin's shield. After the challenges were made, the knight's dispersed to their pavilions to await their turn at tilting with their opponent.

Kenshin entered the lists mounted on Aki, and Kaoru's heart jumped into her throat. He sat so straight in the saddle, the picture of manly grace and strength. His armor was bright silver with intricate carvings and decorations, and his helmet was a pleasing shape, high and rounded at the top, the way the visor jutted forward. Kuwano's helmet was like an enormous beak. On the top was a spike, to which was attached a profusion of gray and black feathers. His armor was black as well, and a skull marked his shield.

Kenshin and Kuwano took their places, and Kaoru put her hand over her heart in a vain effort to keep it from beating so hard.

Aki stood perfectly still as Kenshin lifted his lance parallel to the ground. Kuwano's beast stamped his hooves impatiently until he noticed the marshal seemed to be waiting for him to get his horse under control. When it finally stilled, the marshal dropped the flag.

Kenshin and his mount leaped forward, and the opponents charged each other. Kaoru's heart seemed to stop beating altogether as each knight's lance crashed into the other's shield. Kuwano's weapon shattered and he was thrown backward and began teetering sideways. The crowd seemed to hold their breath until he righted himself.

Kenshin's lance held firm, and he sat facing his adversary. Kaoru watched as they both rode back to their places. The flag fell again and the two horses sprang forward. Kuwano seemed to be aiming for Kenshin's neck, while Kenshin shifted his lance's aim at the last second, from Kuwano's shield to his helmet. Each lance struck the other rider. Kuwano's glanced off Kenshin's helmet, and he kept his seat, but Kenshin's lance had apparently struck Kuwano's visor and wedged itself between the air slits. Kenshin kept hold of the lance, the other end stuck in Kuwano's visor, and Kenshin's surefooted horse moved to follow the foe.

Loud curses came from Yousuke Kuwano as he threw down his lance and, with both hands, tried to pull Kenshin's lance out of his helmet, but to no avail. His squire and two attendants ran to help him, but they still could not release him. Instead, they ended up taking off his helmet. Kuwano's face was red, his hair and beard wet with perspiration. He cursed Kenshin, at least Kaoru thought he did. She only barely understood Kurilian, but she assumed from the way he was yelling and glaring at Kenshin, that he was also cursing at him.

Kenshin sat mute, holding his lance with Kuwano's helmet still attached. They each went back to their end of the field. Kuwano's attendants placed a new helmet on his head, then gave him a new lance. Kenshin replaced his lance as well.

The two once again faced each other, waiting for the marshal to drop his flag. For their third and final encounter, Kaoru could feel the rage emanating from Kuwano. When the flag fell, Kuwano shouted as he spurred his horse toward Kenshin. There was a great crash as Kenshin's lance struck Kuwano's helmet and splintered, and Kuwano was knocked off his saddle onto his back. At the same time, Kenshin's helmet was knocked off with such force, it hit the ground thirty feet behind him. Kaoru was rather desperate to see Kenshin's face, to see if he'd been seriously injured. But his back was to her as he gazed down at his challenger.

Kuwano jumped to his feet, snarling like a wild animal, and he drew his sword. The marshals urged their horses forward but weren't able to reach the two before Kuwano swung his sword at Kenshin, and missed. Aki let out a wild scream and reared, his hooves flailing in Kuwano's face. One marshal on horseback placed himself between Kenshin and Kuwano, while another dismounted and wrenched Kuwano's sword out of his hand from behind. Kuwano spun around and yelled something indistinct, then walked off the field toward his pavilion, leaving his squire and attendants to bring his horse. The field marshal declared Kenshin the victor.

As Kenshin's squire brought him his helmet, Kaoru finally got a glimpse of his face. A bright red line ran across his forehead just over his left eye, from which a trickle of blood dribbled over his eyebrow and down his cheek.

The marshals conversed with Kenshin for a moment, and then Kenshin took his place at the end of the lists, while his squire helped him put his helmet back on. Another opponent emerged from the opposite side. After the flag fell, the two met in the center of the lists with a loud crash. Kenshin splintered his lance on his opponent's shield, while his opponent struck Kenshin's shield with only a glancing blow. The two lined up again. The flag fell and the horses charged forward, but the challenger's horse reared, then shied to one side. Kenshin could have taken advantage of the situation and struck his opponent while he was unable to strike his own blow, but Kenshin halted his horse and did not strike. It was a display of courtesy, according to the rules of chivalry. The crowd shouted their approval.

The marshals allowed them to return to their places. The challenger's horse whinnied, but then seemed to calm down. He stood still until the marshal again flung down his flag. Kenshin and the challenger met in the center again, and once again Kenshin's lance broke apart upon impact on the other knight's shield. The challenger was unhorsed, landing on the ground with a crash and rolling helplessly to a stop. He didn't move as they led his horse away. His squire and attendants used a wooden litter to carry him off the field. Kenshin waited at the end of the lists, accepting a new lance.

Feeling reasonably assured that he wasn't badly injured from the bleeding wound over his eye, Kaoru sighed in delight at his two decisive victories. She didn't know how many more challengers he would have to face.

A knight in black and gold armor with a bright blue scarf around his arm entered the lists. The two now waited for the flag to fall, then charged at one another. They both splintered their lances on each other's shields.

A woman on the same side as Kaoru, up in the stands, began to cheer and clap. Kaoru noticed she was wearing the same color blue as the scarf on Kenshin's challenger's arm, and Kaoru couldn't help but think mean things towards her. The two knights made ready for their second encounter. Kaoru, who was hoping Kenshin would conquer the blue lady's knight, held her breath as they met each other again in the center of the lists. Kenshin aimed for the knight's helmet and struck a good blow, while the other knight struck Kenshin's shield. Neither lance broke, and though the other knight tottered a bit in the saddle, they both stayed on their horses.

For the final tilt, Kenshin appeared to be aiming for the challenger's helmet again, while the other knight's lance was aimed too low and would surely strike Aki in the shoulder. But just before they could collide, Kenshin pulled his horse aside, avoiding the other knight's lance and missing his shield as he passed.

Normally, Kenshin would have been penalized for dodging the strike, but the other knight's lance was aiming for Kenshin's horse, which was against the rules of the tournament. So Kenshin was proclaimed victor of the round. Kaoru shouted with the rest of the crowd, applauding for Kenshin as he paraded around the field after which he paused in front of the stands and made a bow as Aki also bowed. Then Kenshin was allowed to leave until tomorrow when he would be expected to face the rest of his challengers.

Just a moment later, a man came into the seating area looking for her. She listened as he explained that he was a messenger from Prince Kohaku with a letter for the princess. Her brother had chosen his messenger well and the man had followed his instructions exactly, seeking out and delivering the letter to one of the princess's handmaidens for safe keeping until an appropriate time. He had no way of knowing that the handmaiden he'd identified was in fact the princess and she chose not to enlighten him, instead accepting his instructions with a humble nod and tucking the letter into her pocket before sending the messenger on his way.

Kaoru watched the second half of the joust with a distracted mind, her thoughts constantly wandering back to the contents of her brother's letter. What had he written? Why would he risk contacting her? She was aware that a local knight, Sir Hiromi, was doing quite well. But she still could not help thinking about her brother's letter. And so she slipped behind the stands and pulled the letter from her pocket, breaking the seal and opening the letter. She read,

 _Dearest Sister,_

 _You must be surprised; I know my contacting you is dangerous. I also know that you may have already been caught in your attempt on the Prince's life, but having not heard from you or any news as to the success or failure of your mission, I write in desperate hope that my letter will find you alive and unharmed. No word from you has actually given me hope that I might yet sway you from your chosen path. Remember what I said about revenge being a vicious circle? Even if your mother's death was at the hands of the Kurilians, which I shall remind you we have no proof of, the assassination of the prince will only serve to make matters worse. Say you succeed in killing him. What then? His people will seek their revenge. Is that what you want, a war without an end? The blood will never wash off!_

 _I pray that your time spent in Kuril has helped to soften your heart. If in fact you have changed your mind then you must heed my second warning: father believes that you have failed and has decided to take matters into his own hands. He has declared you dead, also at the hands of the Kurilians, and has begun the raising of the army to avenge your death and that of your mother's. They are set to begin marching towards the southern border in a week's time. I am making preparations of my own, but you must get out while you can. And please be careful about it, I'd like my only sister back all in one piece. Remember that I love you._ _Your brother,_

Kohaku

He had written the letter three days ago, that meant she had four days left until her father's army arrived. She intended to tell Kenshin what she had just learned, though she wasn't sure how.

The next day, Kaoru was back in the stands, so that she could watch Kenshin. When he emerged, he rode out looking tall and powerful on Aki's back. First Kenshin jousted with another young local who had been knighted only recently. In their first encounter, he missed Kenshin's shield altogether, while Kenshin struck the young knight's shield so solid a blow, he fell to the ground with a mighty crash. The crowd cheered. Just then, Kenshin guided his horse over to the stands, where he lowered his lance onto the handrail, right in front of Mei who stood up, stepped forward, and tied a red scarf around the end of his lance. Again, everyone started clapping and cheering, for the fact that he was willing to wear her colors surely meant that the princess was his lady-love. Even Kaoru clapped. Then Kenshin rode back out to the lists to face his final opponent, Sir Junichi Okada. His armor was golden and etched with black designs. Sir Junichi was renowned throughout the land as a great tournament champion.

The challenger's gray horse snorted and stomped his feet from his place at the other end of the lists. Kenshin and Aki waited in perfect stillness until the marshal dropped his flag. Both horses charged forward, and both lances struck the shield of the other knight and shattered into pieces. The black and gold knight didn't waver in the saddle, but seemed to withstand the blow as if it were nothing.

The knight's squires brought them new lances. Kaoru pressed her fingers over her mouth as she watched them ready themselves for their second encounter. When the two destriers charged forward, both knights aimed their lances at the other knight's helmet, and both hit their mark. Kenshin's head was knocked sharply to the side by the other knight's lance, and Kenshin's lance knocked Sir Junichi backward, almost unhorsing him, but he kept his seat.

The two knights went back to their places. Then Kenshin and Aki, as if they were one being instead of two, leaped across the tournament field toward their opponent. Both knights once again aimed their lance toward the other's helmet. The impact was ferocious. But Kenshin kept his helmet and his saddle, and splintered his lance on Sir Junichi's helmet. But that knight did not fare so well. He ended up on the ground, and he lay perfectly still.

The crowd cheered. Kenshin's victory was indisputable as Sir Junichi's attendants had to come and assist him off the field. Kenshin was undeniably the winner of the tournament and as such would be awarded the prize.

Later, there was a flourish of trumpets as the day's tournament came to an end. Many of the knights came back out on the field in full armor to wave their banners and be recognized.

After the parade of knights, King Hiko called for his son to come forth. Kenshin rode over to the opposite side of the lists from Kaoru, where the King and the royal family were seated in the north gallery. King Hiko stood and declared, "The victor of the jousting tournament is… Kenshin Himura, Prince of Kuril. He has conducted himself with honor and valor, and succeeded in defeating all opponents. A ball will be given in his honor tonight at the palace."

Everyone started clapping and cheering, for the party or because Kenshin had won, Kaoru wasn't sure. She clapped along with the rest of the masses, not wanting anyone to think she wasn't happy for Kenshin, which she was. But she was already thinking of explanations about her brother's letter, and other than telling Kenshin the truth, she couldn't think of much. If she did have to admit the truth, she would do so tomorrow, and let him have a night of celebration with nothing weighing on his heart.

After the crowd started dispersing, Kaoru slipped off back to her rooms, and began looking for someplace to hide Kohaku's letter. She finally decided on her desk, underneath a stack of plain paper. She assumed no one would find it there.

* * *

 **Ok, so I know it's not strictly Rurouni Kenshin, but I hope you still liked the joust! Up next is the ball!**

 **-Mia21**


	5. Truth

**Hey all, hope everyone is doing well and enjoying the story. As always, please review!**

 **-Mia21**

* * *

As it usually did, time after dinner sped by, and before she knew it she was heading back to her room as the first guests at that night's ball began arriving. But for some reason, she found herself unable to stay in her room, and crept closer to the palace, heading into a garden that bordered the ballroom. She quickly realized there was an outer balcony with someone on it about the time that that person saw her, and began coming her way. She tried to slide into the nearby grove, but whoever it was, was coming towards her too quickly. As he drew closer she realized it was Prince Kenshin. Kaoru's heart seemed lodged in her throat as he stopped in front of her, silhouetted in the light that spilled through the balcony doors behind him. The two of them were in the relative darkness of the night, with no one around. She was so happy to see him, to see on his face that he had been worried about her.

"I thought you weren't coming tonight." He told her.

"I came because I had to see you. There's something I need to tell you." She said.

"And I you. Will you walk with me?" He asked, holding out his right hand to her. She took it as he led her further out into the garden. Her heart was pounding as she tried to work up the courage to tell him the truth.

"The stars are beautiful, are they not?" He asked.

"Kenshin…" She began, but he stopped and took both of her hands in his, and she trailed off.

"And so many together; except for bright Regulus, all alone on his throne."

"The King's Star." She whispered, knowing what Regulus was.

"I have always loved my country, and for a time I thought my devotion would leave me standing apart, just as Regulus does. But these past weeks I have seen growing in you that same devotion, and I no longer imagine my future alone."

She closed her eyes and looked down. "You're not making this easy."

"Let me just say it then: I want to make our betrothal official."

"But…why now?" She asked.

"Because I'm in love with you." He said, without a hint of hesitation.

Her lips parted and the world seemed to shift under her feet. His words pierced to the center of her being, bringing with them an unfamiliar sweetness, a prick of tears to her eyes.

He laughed gently, "I think that's the first time you've been speechless in my presence."

She smiled back at him then sobered as he cupped her cheek, his callused fingers warm and gentle. His thumb traced the outline of her lower lip, the corner of her mouth, then he slid his hand around to the back of her neck and brought his lips to hers. His touch was light, a breath of air that made her shiver. Kenshin wound his other arm around her waist, pulling her closer, and her lips parted as she began, tentatively, to kiss him back. He made a low sound in his throat as she slid her fingers up his neck and tightened them in his hair, drawing his head down to deepen their kiss.

She'd dreamed of this, his touch, his kiss, even as she'd struggled to keep her secrets, fought to push every thought of him from her mind. Away from his presence, she'd nearly been able to convince herself the connection, the desire that existed between them was a figment of her imagination. But now that he was here, with his hands and mouth setting every inch of her on fire, she knew she'd only been fooling herself. She was drawn to this man, into the circle of his warmth, his arms, the feel of him so right it clashed with everything she thought she'd wanted.

Kaoru finally pulled away, her eyes closed, her breathing ragged. Kenshin stroked her face, pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She blinked up at him, dazed by an uncomfortable new feeling, something that made her body feel so light she thought she might be in danger of floating right off the ground.

Just then the first strains of a Waltz poured out of the Great Hall. Kenshin stepped back with a grin, bowed and offered Kaoru his hand, "May I have this dance, Milady?"

She curtsied with a laugh. "Twould be my honor, My Lord."

After that dance was over, Kenshin did not return inside the ballroom. He seemed to be content, holding her hand and walking around the garden. As the hour began to be late, he walked her back through the garden gates and across the grounds, towards her room. When they were both inside, he took her cloak and laid it on a nearby chair. They both removed their boots before Kaoru laid down on the bed. When Kenshin lay down beside her, she turned on her side towards him and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

When Kaoru woke up in the morning, she stretched, realizing that Kenshin was no longer beside her. She glanced around the room and saw him leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Kaoru smiled.

"Good morning."

"There's nothing good about it yet."

She frowned and sat up, confused by his behavior.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

"What do you mean?"

"This morning I was looking in your desk for ink and I found this instead," he held up her brother's letter, her eyes flicking to it and widening. "So let's try this again: is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

Kaoru opened her mouth to speak without any idea of what to say, but Kenshin cut her off. "And don't speak if you're just going to lie."

Her eyes flicked from the letter to his face. His expression wasn't giving anything away, but the tense set of his shoulders hinted at barely leashed anger.

"I can explain." She told him.

"The first thing I want to know is whether or not any of this is true."

She said nothing for a moment.

"IS IT TRUE?!"

She jumped, unused to him yelling at her. "Yes."

"All of it?" He sounded so hurt, as though a part of him had been torn away.

"Yes," Tears filled her eyes and she spoke to the floor because she couldn't meet his gaze. "I'm sorry, I tried to tell you."

He didn't say anything. He loved her, and yet he couldn't bring himself to think of anything beyond the fact that he couldn't stand her right then.

The silence stretched out, making her uncomfortable. "Say something, please, don't-"

He speared her with a look. "Don't what? Don't throw you in the dungeon or don't have you put to death? You were sent here to assassinate me and your father is marching an army across my border as we speak! Do you think I'm sorry is going to fix that!?"

"…please, I don't know else what to say."

"There's nothing to say." his eyes burned with anger and betrayal. "It is one thing to endanger my life, but another to endanger the lives of my people! Do you think I care more for you than I do for my country?! Now I am going to take this letter to my parents and the council so they can prepare to meet your army on the field of battle. I suggest that you and your handmaids are gone before the guards come for you." And with that he stalked from the room, slamming the door behind him.

Kaoru took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She'd gone from happy and in love to broken-hearted in just one night. But maybe it was better to learn the truth this way, rather than her having to tell him. Although she would take his parting advice, and get herself, Mei and Hana out of this place.

When she finally had herself mostly under control, she got out of bed, changed into clean clothes, then began packing the few things she wouldn't leave behind. This included a few of her clothes, some paper, pens, her brush and comb, and her bow and arrows. She left a little room in her saddle bag for food. Then she headed first to the stables to get Caleb ready, then into the palace to find Mei and Hana. She went in through the kitchen before saying a quick prayer and heading up the main staircase to her own rooms. When she entered the chambers, it was to find Hana helping Mei get ready for another day as the princess. But as soon as she entered, they both knew something was wrong.

"Princess, why are you here? What's wrong?" Hana asked.

"We have to leave, now. My brother wrote me a letter, which Kenshin found and took to his parents and the council. We have to go before someone comes to throw us in the dungeon, or worse, behead us."

As soon as Kaoru said that, both girls started moving quickly. They both went to go change, putting on boots, breeches, and tunics. Then all three went down a back way and out through the kitchen. Kaoru grabbed four loaves of bread and some cheese. Once they were outside, they headed back to the stables, Kaoru waiting with Eiji while the girls saddled their own horses. Then they left, taking the main road out of the capitol and heading south. Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief once they had left Nagoya city limits behind.


	6. War!

**Hey all. We're almost done, hope you all are enjoying it! As always, please review and let me know!**

 **-Mia21**

* * *

Two days later, near nightfall, they had almost reached the border between Kuril and Nauru. They rode up onto a hill that offered a lookout. At first Kaoru saw nothing, but after a few moments she saw her father riding at the head of a line of soldiers. Kaoru knew what she must do before her father and his soldiers got any closer to the border. She rode down the hill, then followed the rode across the border and headed toward her father. He seemed surprised to see her, once she got close.

"Kaoru. You're alight." He said.

"Of course I'm alright father. What are you doing here?" She asked, playing dumb.

"When I didn't hear from you, or any news that the Prince was dead, I assumed they'd found out about you and had you put to death." Her father told her.

"You heard no news because the Prince is not dead." She said.

"You were unable to kill him?" He asked.

"I chose not to kill him." She explained.

"What!? You should be ashamed of yourself, you have failed your mother." He said.

"Father, I don't think King Hiko and Queen Rin had anything to do with mother's death." She declared.

"Listen hear, if you're not with me, you're against me." Her father informed her.

"I won't join you in spilling innocent blood." She uttered.

"Then you are no longer my daughter!" He snarled at her, before riding back to the column of soldiers and ordering them to set up camp.

Sucking down her sob, Kaoru rode back to where she had left Mei and Hana, who she saw had cut branches and bound them together before setting them up as a sort of shelter. Kaoru was beyond glad that it wasn't raining. When she went into the sort of camp, she sat down near the fire, ate the rest of the bread and cheese, then lay down for the night. It didn't take her long to fall asleep.

* * *

In the morning, when Kaoru awoke, she saw the last thing she wanted to see, her father's army on one side of the grassy area just beyond the border facing off against the Kurilian army. She didn't see the signal, but soon both armies were charging each other. Kaoru strapped on her quiver, grabbed her bow, and headed up a nearby bluff. When she was on top, she realized it afforded a perfect view of the battlefield. Kaoru was the first to see her brother arriving with his personal company. Then, she nocked her first arrow, chose her target, and let the arrow fly. As she drew her second arrow, she caught sight of Kenshin. He was currently fighting with one of her father's soldiers and couldn't see the second soldier coming up behind him. He finally planted his sword in the man he was fighting, turning slightly, only to see Kaoru's arrow in the second man's neck. Kenshin turned again, tracking the arrow's path, until he finally locked eyes with her on the bluff. She already had another arrow nocked, and the two stared at one another before Kaoru turned and loosed the arrow on a soldier near her father. At the same moment, her father was struck with another arrow that came from the other side of the battlefield. But when Kaoru heard the retreat call sounded, she was glad. What was left of her father's army did retreat back to last night's camp, bringing the wounded King with them. Kaoru climbed back down the bluff to the hill where Mei and Hana were waiting for her. But she mounted Eiji and rode down onto the grassy area to see about her father. She went into his tent, finding her brother and a healer already with him. Her brother came over to give her a hug, then pulled her over to see their father.

"Daughter." He wheezed.

"I'm here father."

"I love you." He murmured, gently touching her face, before his breathing stopped and he was gone. Kaoru turned to her brother, crying. After a few minutes, her hysteria had mostly passed, and she asked Kohaku, "What now?"

"Tomorrow, I'm going to call a truce so hopefully King Hiko will sign a peace treaty." Kohaku told her.

As the evening hours drew near, several members of Kohaku's company removed the king's body from his tent, taking it outside where they had already built a huge pile of wood. They laid the king on top, then stood aside and let Kohaku light the pile on fire. Kaoru stood watching the funeral pyre, silently saying goodbye to her father. After it had burned for a good hour or so, Kaoru decided that she needed to go for a walk. She went into the trees next to the field, wrapping her cloak around her to keep the cold wind off. She had been walking for a good ten minutes or so, when her thoughts were interrupted by Kenshin's voice.

"Don't you know it's dangerous to be walking about the woods at dusk?" He asked. Kaoru stopped walking but refused to face him.

"Your Highness, I meant no harm. I'll go back to the encampment if you wish." She told him.

"We are under a flag of truce, are we not? I don't see that you taking a walk is going to cause any trouble." He said.

"Thank you." She told him.

"I did have a question for you though." He informed her.

"Yes?" She asked, now turning around to face him.

"You had me in your sights on that battlefield, yet you chose your father's death over mine-"He began.

"What?" Kaoru asked, shocked.

"I want to know why! Why did you kill him and not me?" He yelled.

"You believe – someone had to die to end this war, you knew that. Did you want it to be you?" Kaoru asked.

"Of course not, but why wasn't it?" He questioned her.

"You already know the answer to that." She told him quietly.

"I could have forgiven the lies in time. But this, killing your own father, how could I ever trust you again?" He wondered.

Kaoru's already broken heart crumbled a little more. "What are you going to do now?" She wondered.

"Tomorrow I'm going to sign your brother's treaty, and then I'm going to try to forget I ever met you. Goodbye Princess."

And with that, he walked away, leaving Kaoru crying.

* * *

The next day's afternoon came and went, and Kohaku went off to his peace treaty signing without her. When he returned, he handed her a folder of papers.

"How'd it go?" She asked, concerned.

"The peace treaty is signed with all three of our signatures." He told her.

"What's this?" She wondered, now looking at the folder of papers.

"Prince Kenshin asked me to deliver that to you. He wouldn't say what it was, only that he thought you might want to take a look." Her brother told her.

She opened the folder carefully, realizing as she examined the documents, that they were from her mother's murder. One was the official report from the captain of guards who'd investigated her mother's death. Another was the report of her mother's sole surviving guard and the last document in the folder was a hand-written confession. As she read what each paper had to say, she realized how wrong her father had been, and that it was bandits who had killed her mother. She showed Kohaku what the documents had to say. When he'd finished, he said,

"See, I told you we had no proof that King Hiko and Queen Rin had anything to do with your mother's death." He told her.

Kenshin was happy to see the Nauru army packing up to head home in the morning. Leaving didn't take them long either, since he assumed they were told the night before that they would be leaving. Sano wasn't fooled though, he knew Kenshin too well, and realized that him moping about his tent meant something was bothering him.

"Alright, what is it?" Sano asked.

"Princess Kaoru never gave me an answer and it's still bothering me." Kenshin told him.

"An answer about what?" Sano wondered.

"An answer as to why she shot her father and not me." Kenshin said.

"She didn't." Sano declared.

"What do you mean?" Kenshin inquired.

"I have all of the guards' reports. One of ours shot King Koshijiro." Geoffrey answered.

Kenshin collapsed into his work space chair, placing his hands over his eyes while shaking his head.

"What?" Sano queried, worried about his best friend.

"I had it all wrong." Kenshin confided, before jumping up and telling Sano, "I have to go."


	7. Ending

Kenshin was delighted to discover that the Nauruian army had only just left their encampment. He went after them, trying to pace Aki slowly so they didn't overtake them too soon. It was close to dusk when he finally let Aki run, and they came upon the Nauru encampment within ten minutes. He rode into camp, heading straight for the large red tent which he assumed was either Kaoru's or her brother's. And he soon saw he was correct, Kaoru exited through the tent flap as he and Aki neared.

"Your Highness…" she said, beginning to curtsy.

"Please, don't." Kenshin said, shaking his head at her curtsy. Kaoru stood back up and began to smooth a non-existent wrinkle in her skirt. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at home?" She asked.

"We're not the ones who lost a king." He commented.

"Yes, well…" she began, turning away from him and heading back into her pavilion. Kenshin followed, not finished with the conversation.

"I know it wasn't yours." He declared.

"What wasn't?" She asked softly.

"The arrow that killed your father." He said as she turned around to face him. "So why did you lie?" He inquired.

"I didn't." She noted.

"You said-" He began, before Kaoru cut him off.

"No, you said! You're the one who said I killed him!" She yelled.

"You didn't deny it." He pointed out.

"I didn't take your life, how could you even think that I would take my own father's?" She questioned.

"I was so sure of what I had seen, and angry enough to believe the worst about you. If only to prove to myself that I shouldn't forgive you." He told her.

"Forgive me? Who said I wanted your forgiveness?! I lied to you because it was my duty, because I was raised to believe that your country, your family, was evil. It didn't take much time with you to realize my father was wrong, but what was I supposed to do? Tell me you wouldn't have had me thrown in prison if I had told you the truth!" She took a deep breath, as she was beginning to cry. "I never meant to fall in love with you Kenshin, or for that love to hurt you, and for that I am sorry, more sorry than you'll ever know." She said.

"Oh, Kaoru, I'm the one who should be sorry. I offered you my heart and at the first test of trust I betrayed you. I wanted to hurt you and I succeeded, but I would do anything to take it back." He told her, stroking her cheek.

"Really?" She beseeched.

"Yes. I love you Kaoru." He promised, closing the distance between them and kissing her.

"And I love you." She whispered after the kiss was finished.

"Does this mean you'll marry me after all?" He proposed.

She laughed through her remaining tears. "Yes."

* * *

Kohaku was more than happy to have his peace treaty signed and that his sister wanted to stay in Kuril. He was overjoyed when he heard that Kaoru and Prince Kenshin were soon to be married. He received this invitation a month after returning home.

The Lord Chamberlain is commanded by King Hiko

and Queen Rin to invite King Kohaku to the marriage of

His Royal Highness Prince Kenshin of Kuril

with

Her Royal Highness Princess Kaoru of Nauru

at Gwentherion Abbey

on

Anday, 29th Mahlon, 791 Wredith at first yellow change

A reply is requested to be sent to

The Lord Chamberlain's office

Dress: Military Uniform, Morning Dress,

or Morning Robe

* * *

 **Okay everyone, that's the end. Take a moment and please let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading, until next time I remain**

 **-Mia21**


End file.
